harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Smallest Bedroom
|latest= |last= |cause=The house was abandoned in 1997. }} The Smallest Bedroom is a room located on the upper story of number 4 Privet Drive. The smallest room in the house, this was where Dudley Dursley stored the possessions that wouldn't fit in his bedroom. It became the bedroom of Harry Potter in 1991 until 1997 when he left when he turned 17. History The Dudley years This bedroom belonged to Dudley Dursley for a large portion of his life. Presumably, it "belonged" to him as of 1980, the year of his birth, until 1991, when Harry Potter took up residency of the bedroom. Dudley did not use the room to sleep in, but rather to store his possessions, specifcally old toys and games that were broken, or that he no longer wanted. Harry's bedroom Upon receiving a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 which was addressed to Harry's room in the Cupboard under the stairs, Vernon Dursley told Harry Potter that he could move into Dudley's second bedroom. Harry longed for the bedroom for a long time, however, at the time he received it, he only wished he could read his letter from Hogwarts. Vernon had hoped that moving Harry to this bedroom would prevent anymore Hogwarts letters from finding him. However, more letters arrived addressed to him, now with the location given as "The Smallest Bedroom." Dobby's visit While Harry was on holidays during the summer of 1992, he was ordered to stay inside his bedroom because the Dursleys had some important visitors: Mr and Mrs .Mason. Harry was told to remain in his bedroom and make no noise whatsoever. This proved difficult however, because, upon entering his room, Harry discovered Dobby the house-elf waiting for him on his bed. Dobby was there to warn Harry implicitly of Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy's, plot involving the Chamber of Secrets and Voldemort's eventual return by telling not to return. Dobby punished himself several times during his visit, he was so loud that Vernon Dursley came into the room to see what was going on. At that point, Harry promptly hid Dobby in his wardrobe. Because Harry refused to promise to not return to Hogwarts, Dobby levitated the dessert Petunia Dursley had made and dropped it, making it crash on the floor. (an incident blamed on Harry Potter though it was truly Dobby's fault). The evening could have been rescued were it not for the barn owl that flew through the open window and dropped a letter on Mrs Mason's head. Due to her extreme fear of birds she "screamed like a banshee", sat up quickly and ran from the house, followed quickly by her husband. The disastrous dinner party caused Vernon Dursley to miss out on a very important deal (involving his drill company, Grunnings) with Mr Mason. The Dursleys had no idea that it was Dobby's fault, so they punished Harry instead. He would never again be allowed to attend Hogwarts, he missed out on meals, his bedroom door was locked and bars were placed on his window to prevent him from escaping. Luckily, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley came to save Harry. They pulled the bars off the window with the aid of a flying car, and Harry promptly gathered his things and escaped with them to the Burrow. Later years ]] During his later years spent in the room, Harry mainly used it for studying and reading school-related books. He also used it to house Hedwig, and receive his subscription to the Daily Prophet. The room was a sort of sanctuary for him. In 1995, the Order of the Phoenix surprised him by taking him from the bedroom to 12 Grimmauld Place. In 1996, Harry awaited Professor Albus Dumbledore in this room, upon receiving a letter from him. He was very shocked when he actually arrived. Final occupancy and abandonment In 1997, Harry whiled away his time in the Summer in his bedroom by skimming over copies of the Daily Prophet for news of the Dark Lord. He also read about Albus Dumbledore's past life, from the point of view of both Elphias Doge and Rita Skeeter. During this time, Dudley Dursley left Harry a cup of tea outside his bedroom door. A few days before his birthday, members of the Order of the Phoenix took the Dursleys away from the house to protect them, as Lily Potter's protection would soon break. Soon other members came for Harry and he left his bedroom, and the house, for good. Location, contents and appearance Description Dudley's second bedroom was one of four bedrooms located at the Dursley residence, and was situated on the second storey of the house. It was the smallest of all the bedrooms, and was used for some time as a store room for some of Dudley Dursley's possessions, usually old toys until 1991. It also had a window overlooking the front garden, a bed (that was unused) and a book case lodging dusty books. When Harry Potter lived in the room, it contained a bed, his owl, Hedwig (usually inside her cage), and his Hogwarts trunk full of old clothing and other supplies. During the Summer of 1992, Vernon Dursley placed bars on the window to prevent Harry from escaping. The room also contained a wardrobe, and a lockable door (often used to the advantage of Vernon and Petunia Dursley). The room also contains a desk, a bedside table and a couple of lamps. Contents The following is a list of the known objects that the room contained: *A wardrobe *A bed *A book case full of dusty books; these were said to be the only things that appeared untouched *A video camera *A small, working tank that Dudley had once driven over the next-door neighbour's dog *Dudley's first-ever television set *A large bird cage that once held a parrot *A real, bent, air rifle. *An alarm clock * Numerous Broken toys of Dudley's Behind the scenes In the seventh novel, , the walls are described to be "a sickly peach colour of Aunt Petunia's choosing", while in the film series, they are green, and on they are blue. It could be however that the walls were merely repainted sometime before July 1997, considering Pottermore hasn't reached Deathly Hallows yet. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) Notes and references ru:Комната Гарри Поттера в доме Дурслей pl:Mniejsza sypialnia Category:Bedrooms Category:Dursley family possessions Category:Privet Drive